fpkfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items can be bought from stores or dropped from certain monsters around the game. Most items on this page will be special items, with special attributes that make them unique. Partyhats * Green Broodoo Shield (melee): This is a shield that can be operated 10 times before losing its charge. It damages the opponent for 12 poison damage, which slowly wears off. It also ties the Crystal Shield for best melee shield stats. This can be bought from other players, or dropped by one of the three Broodoo brothers. * Orange Broodoo Shield (range): This is a shield that can be operated 10 times before losing its charge. It does a random damage of 10 to 25, meaning the lowest hit it can do is 10. Out of the three Broodoo Shields, this has the best defense bonuses, and a very high range attack bonus of +35. This can be bought from other players, or dropped by one of the three Broodoo brothers. * White Broodoo Shield (mage): This is a shield that can be operated 10 times before losing its charge. It freezes your opponent for 30 seconds, and does a random 15 damage. it also has a very high magic attack bonus of +35. This can be bought from other players, or dropped by one of the three Broodoo brothers. * Lava Whip: This is an enhanced whip, with no stat bonuses, it has a stronger special attack that does an extra 5-15 random damage. This can be bought from other players, the Donator Store, or the Event Point Store. * Gilded Whip: This is an enhanced whip, with no stat bonuses, it has no special attack, but when used in PvM'ing (Player vs Monster), it gives an increased drop rate. For each 2 pieces of gilded you wear, you get an extra 20% drop rate. This can be bought from other players or from the Donator Store. * Tok-Haar Kal: This cape is the second best cape in ForeverPKers, right behind the Completion Cape. This is an advanced Fire Cape, able to be bought from the Donator Store, Vote Store, Event Point Store, Target Point Store, Pandemonium Store, and a rare chance of winning the Pandemonium mini game. * Heroic Boots: These are the best boots in the game. They are usually paired with the Heroic Amulet. These can be bought from other players, the Donator Store, Event Point Store, or won from the Key Chest. * Heroic Amulet: This are the best Amulet in the game. It's usually paired with Heroic Boots. These can be bought from other players, the Donator Store, Event Point Store, or won from the Key Chest. * Epic Boots: These boots have overall decent stats, but are easily beaten by Heroic Boots. These can be bought from other players or from the Donator Store. * 'Perfect' Ring: This is a ring that lessens the amount of special required to use a weapon's special attack. It lessens the amount by 25%. * Fremmenik Helm: This helmet acts like the prayer "Redemption", if the player is under 10% health, it heals the player. * Fremmenik Shield: This is a stronger version of the DragonFire shield. It has better stats, as well as a higher damage output when operated. It has unlimited operations. * Barrelchest Anchor: The Barrelchest anchor is a very accurate, strong weapon, mainly used for its special attack. It has increased accuracy as well as damage output when the special attack is used.